


You Know I'll Be

by xDnicki



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: DJ Niall, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDnicki/pseuds/xDnicki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Liam sighs and sits down on the couch, eyes locked with Louis'. "Well, Zayn's cousin is getting married and you know Zayn and me have been friends for a few years and-" "Get to the point, please" Liam interrupts his friend, not knowing where this is going and what this all has to do with him and a suit.<br/>"I promised Zayn to be his pretened boyfriend today because he told his family he has one but doesn't. And Zayn just messaged me saying that Curly will be there too, because he is the nephew of the groom"</i>
</p>
<p>(Liam is doing Louis a favour by pretending to date Zayn on a wedding.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know I'll Be

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, english isn't my first languange and this isn't beta'd. So expect a lot of grammar mistakes and shit wording and sentences that don't make sense. And I am not a good writer but I still enjoy it so if you are looking for a GOOD short fic, this is not it. This is a birthday present for Lisa, I love you. (I hope you like it. I have more ideas for it so there might be a chapter 2)

"CODE RED" –Louis

Liam blinks at his too bright phone screen. It's 10am on a saturday and Liam wanted to sleep in  until he woke up on his own and not from his stupid phone. Liam sighs and throws his arm over his eyes to shield himself from the bright light that is shining through the window. "I hate you Louis William Tomlinson" he groans into the side of his arm, but he sits up anyways and types an answer to his (ex)best friend.

"What the fuck do you want" –Liam

"Get your nicest suit and come to mine! Please" –Louis

Liam narrows his eyes at the instant reply but doesn't ask questions. He learned to not ask Louis questions after he had texted him _Code Red_. Liam gets out of bed and takes a quick shower, he puts a long sleeve shirt on and some jeans before he gets his suit he wore to his sisters wedding; It's folded neatly in a plastic blag to keep it clean and safe.

Liam leaves his room with the plastic bag over his arm and walks down the stairs and towards the door. "Wow, where are you going?" his Mom stops him with a smile as she catches her son walking down the hallway. "Louis', I don't know what he wants yet, though. If I won't be back by midnight, call the police" Liam jokes.

Karen laughs "I like Louis, he is good for you" "What?" Liam asks her and shakes his head with an amused smile. "He is a meniac" the boy adds. "But you adore him" His mom teases him. Liam laughs "Someone has to befriend that idiot to make sure he isn't ending up in jail" Karen agrees laughing with a nod. "Tell him I say hi, have fun" She says. "Yeah" Liam replies and leaves the house.

He places the suit in the trunk and starts his ten minute drive to Louis'.

Before Liam can stop the car in the driveway, Louis is running out of the door. "You are the best" he exclaims and jumps into Liam's arms as soon as he is out of the car. Liam nearly loses his balance because of Louis' weight but the older (and smaller) one steadies him on his shoulders. "So, what is code red?" Liam quetions his friend with with narrowed eyes. Louis bites on his lip "Let's get the suit and you inside, then I'll tell you" Louis beams and takes the car keys out of Liam's grip to open the trunk.

Liam follows Louis into the house and closes the door behind himself. The older boy leads him into the living room.

"Do you need my suit because you dropped your breakfast on yours?" Liam asks curious. Louis shakes his head. "It's for you" He says, a bit nervous now. Liam raises his eyebrow. "For what do I need a suit?".

"For a wedding" Louis continues and rubbs nervously on his neck. "Are you marrying Curly?" Liam snorts. Louis huffs. "No, not yet" He pouts " _But_ -" Louis continues  and stops. "Is _he_ getting married? Do you want to crash his wedding? Louis, you have seen him once-" Liam starts rambling but Louis cuts him off. "Can you please shut up and let me explain? We don't have much time left".

Liam sighs and sits down on the couch, eyes locked with Louis'. "Well, Zayn's cousin is getting married and you know Zayn and me have been friends for a few years and-" "Get to the point, please" Liam interrupts his friend, not knowing where this is going and what this all has to do with him and a suit.

"I promised Zayn to be his pretened boyfriend today because he told his family he has one but doesn't. And Zayn just messaged me saying that Curly will be there too, because he is the nephew of the groom" "Well that is shit" Liam snickers.

"Yeah, and that's why you are going to pretend to be Zayn's boyfriend so I can impress Harry" Louis says fast.

Liam blinks at his friend. "No way" he says and gets to his feed. "Zayn should just tell his family that he and his boyfriend broke up" "You can't fucking tell your family on a wedding, that you broke up with your boyfriend" Louis argues. "Not my problem" Liam raises both of his hands and walks out of the living room.

"Come on Liam, Zayn is hot. You have the chance to mingle with him a bit" Louis wiggles his eyebrows, unnecessary though, because Liam is facing him with the back of his head.

"Come on, Liam" Louis pleads. "I have seen Zayn _once_ " Liam reasons furious and turns around. "Well, then you'll get to know him, he is a good lad" "I never said that I think that he is a bad person. I can't pretend to date someone whose last name I don't even know" Liam reasons. "It's Malik. Zayn Javadd Malik. See now you know his middle name, too" Louis grins at him hopeful.

Liam stares at him for a moment "No" he says and turns around and reaches for the door knob. "Please, did I turn you down when you asked me to kiss you because that girl in 5th grade didn't leave you alone?" Liam stops in his way and closes the door again. He thinks about it for a moment and he _knows_ he is going to regret this, but he turns around and- "Fine. But I want a-" He can't finish because he has hair in his mouth and strong arms around his middle, preventing him to breath.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you" Louis rambles. "Yeah, Yeah, you better make me your best mate on your wedding day and I want an entire side dedicated to me in your speech" Liam says. "I will have your entire face painted on the living room wall" Louis says. "No, please, don't. I don't want to think about what the drawing of me has to wittness then" he furrows his eyebrows. Louis snorts and pulls Liam after him into the living room.

They get dressed and Louis drives them to the party. The party is taking place in the backyard of the married couple's house. There is a white big tent built up with tables that have champagne glasses on them and orange juice. The music isn't too loud, yet. Everywhere Liam looks, he sees beautiful women in dresses, handsome men in suits and little kids with dirt stains on their suits and dresses who are running around.

The two young men hide behind some bushes near the street while Louis is texting on his phone. "Zayn will be here in a bit, so you can say hi" Louis informs his friend and pokes his head over the bush to investigate the area. He is _not_ -looking for a curly haired boy.

A few minutes later Louis is locking eyes with a very confused Zayn who is walking towards them. "Why are you hiding behind a bush?" he whispers as he gets closer. "Come here" Louis waves him over. "Why didn't you just- Oh, hi?" Zayn interrupts himself in the middle of his sentence when he sees Liam, who is biting nervously on his bottom lip. Louis pulls his friend down so he is crouching next to him. "Plan changes. Liam is your fake boyfriend and I am seducing the groom's nephew" Louis says and pokes his head over the bush again.

"Which talking of-" Louis adds and makes a head gesture into a direction where Liam assumes is the place where Harry is right now. Louis focuses back on his two friends. "Liam, Zayn. Zayn, Liam. My future husband is waiting" Louis says and stands up, he tightens his tie and disappears.

Liam itches the back of his head and tries to avoid eye contact. It's awkward between them for a moment. "I guess we should-" Zayn says and makes a hand gesture to the party. "Yeah" Liam nods and stands up.

The two walk next to each other onto the party; the music is a bit louder from here but the guests don't have to yell over the music to hear each other. He is smiling at the guests who are giving them a fond look and sometimes waves the kids back who wave at him. When Liam thinks it couldn't get more awkard, he is being proven wrong, because as soon as they are in the middle of the party he hears a few teasing girly "Uh-Uh's" around him. "Those are my sisters" Zayn says quickly and laces their fingers together. Liam's fingers are sweaty against Zayn's.  

The brown haired boy puts a smile on his lips as three girls stop infront of them, smirking. "You must be the boyfriend that my little brother can't shut up about" Liam gives her a polite smile and the blush that is blooming on his face _is_ because of the awkwardness Liam feels and _not_ because that they think he is the one from Zayn's stories. Which, Liam wonders what stories Zayn has told them.

 "This is, Doniya, my oldest sister" Zayn begins and Liam nods with a smile. "And this is Waliyha, my younger sister, and Safaa is my youngest sister" Zayn introduces them. "Girls, this is Liam, be nice to him" he says serious, his sisters though, burst out in a fit of giggles. Liam dares a look towards Zayn. The raven haired boy's face must be mirroring his own because his face is a nice shade of red, too.

 "I think it's Mom you should be warning" Doniya grins inbetween her giggle as she is waving someone over. Liam feels Zayn's grip tighten for a short moment before he is being pulled into a woman's arms and his hand slips out of Zayn's.  

" _Mom_ " Zayn complains next to him, Liam laughs as he is hugging the woman back. "Hi, I'm Liam" He introduces himself. Zayn's Mom pulls away to get a prober look at the young man infront of him. "I am  Trisha, I am so happy to finally meet you and _see_ you. Zayn kept you a secret as long as he could" She says happily."Yeah" Liam agrees unsure. "So, I wanna know the dirt. Tell me everything because I know Zayn isn't going to" She says and loops her arm around Liam's.

The two young men lock eyes for a moment before Trisha leads Liam away; towards the family and probably a lot of questions he has no answer to. He always has been the worst at improvising.

"So Liam, you met Zayn through Louis, I guess?" she asks as they walk next to each over the party. "Yeah, uhm, at his big birthday party last year, we met" Liam says honest. It was the truth, Louis celebrated his 22nd birthday with everyone he knew who was older than 20 and younger than 30.

"So, for how long have you been dating?" She questions. Liam tries to swallow the lump in his throat. "Uhm- you know- it's-" Liam stutters and he knows he has fucked up. But Trisha turns her head and smiles at him warmly "The best relationships happen when no one knows when the friendship became more" Liam nods. "Yeah, we just hung out a lot and then I guess, it just happened" He  says awkwardly and regrets it right after. Trisha laughs motherly, though. "I know what you mean, Liam." She smiles. Liam is glad that she does, because he doesn't.

"Jaan" he hears and furrows his eyebrows because he is sure that was Zayn's voice. Trisha lets go of Liam and smiles at them as Zayn is laying his arm around Liam's shoulder.  "There are a few more I want you to meet" he says and smiles apologetic at his Mom. "You can take him" she smiles fondly back and lifts her arms in surrender while walking away.

"What did she ask?" Zayn wondered nervous. "Just from where we know each other and how long we have been dating" Liam says. "What did you say, about the time we have been dating?" Zayn asks curious. "That it just happened. I told her nothing specific" Zayn nods "Alright. Good"

Zayn leads Liam to the barbecue. A man is poking in the ashes to spread out the heat.  "Dad" Zayn says to get the man's attention. The man turns around with a smile. "This is Liam, Liam, my Dad Yaser" Zayn says, his arm is resting comforting on Liam's waist, the taller man feels the fingers from Zayn digging into his skin through the suit.

"Hi" Liam says, his heart starts beating faster in his chest and he feels like any minute it is going to jump out and straight onto the barbecue. Yaser laughs "Come here, son. I am glad to finally meet you" Zayn's Dad says and welcomes Liam in a hug. Liam hugs back and he still feels Zayn's finger grab onto his suit on his hip. "I am happy to meet you, too" Liam says back.

"Zayn told me you are big fan of the football team, we should go and see a match in the nearer future" The man suggets. Liam nods relieved, he really does like the football team, he is going to their games with Louis all the time. "Yeah, that sounds great" Liam says. "I have tried to get Zayn to go to a game with me, but he isn't a big fan of it" Yaser teases. Liam nods "Yeah, tried to get him to go with me to one, too but he always finds an excuse" Liam lies. Yaser laughs "That defintely sounds like Zayn" he says amused.

"So, I guess that was enough of your bonding time" Zayn pouts next to them. Liam and Yaser laugh. "I'll see you later, Dad" Zayn smiles fondly at his Dad and guides Liam away with his arm still around Liam's waist. "Well that was easier than expected" Zayn sighs revlied. "Yeah" Liam agrees. "Do you really like football?" Zayn asks. "I do. I go to games with Louis all the time" Liam replies. "Good" Zayn mumbles.

"Lovebirds" They hear a too familiar voice sing from behind them. "Talking  of the devil" Liam mumbles and Zayn snorts. The two turn around. "You two seem to be quite convincing. Various family members have told me how cute you two are"

Liam and Zayn blush. "Shut up, I hate you and I am going to kill you as soon as we have left" Liam blinks innocent at his friend. Louis furrows his eyebrows. "Zayn, keep your boyfriend in check, he is rude to me" he fake pouts.  Zayn shoves him the finger instead "After Liam has killed you, I will kill you once more" He adds. Louis is about to say something when a voice cuts in.

"Zayn, when am I being introduced to Prince Charming" the voice says teasing. "Hi, H. ugh, yeah. This is Liam, Liam this is Harry" Or also known as Louis' Curly. "Hi" Liam smiles at him. "Hi" Harry beams at him. "I am glad to finally get to meet you personally. Louis and Zayn have told me a lot about you" Harry says excited. "Louis showed me the video of you dancing on the table on his birthday party" the curly haired boy adds.

"Oh my god, I remember that" Zayn chaims in and snorts. "You started to strip to talk dirty to me and Niall had to stop you from pulling your briefs down" "You know-" Liam starts confused but Louis talks over him. "That was my birthday present from Liam because I introduced him to Zayn that day" Louis says proud and gives Liam a warning look, hidden behind a teasing smile.

"Well, I guess Louis saved the spot as your best man at your wedding, huh?" Harry teases excited. "Well, If I want the rings to get lost, then yes" Liam says amused and Louis pouts. "I'd be a great ring keeper" Louis defends himself. "I bet" Harry says and pats Louis' shoulder. "Well, then Louis can be your ring keeper at your wedding" Liam says. "Nah, that spot is already taken" Harry answers. "To whom?" Louis and Liam ask at the same time. Harry laughs "Niall" he says. "I'll go and see if there still some sandwhiches left" Harry adds and turns around.

"How come you all know each other, but I don't?" Liam pouts. Zayn shruggs, "Louis says you have too many hobbies to have time for friends". Liam sighs, "How come you know Niall?" the brown haired man asks curious. "He used to live in the house next to mine for ten years. We have been good friends ever since were little kids" Zayn explains. "Niall is a good lad, he helped me out last year in my history class. I wouldn't have passed without him" Liam replies. "He is coming by later today, he is in charge of the music" Zayn says and looks around, he sees that Louis has left them aswell. "We should probably-" Zayn starts "go back to the others" he finishes unsure. Liam nods "Yeah, ugh" He says and takes a deep breath. "Come on" Zayn says and leads Liam back to the heart of the party.

They join Zayn's Mom at the table. "Hey, are you having a good time?" Trisha asks Liam and lays her hands on his that lay folded ontop of the table. "I do. Thank you" "Tell me more about yourself, what are you doing?" She asks curious. "I am visiting university with Louis, majoring in music production and sports" He answers. "What do you want to do afterwards?" She questions. "I either want to work in the music industry or become a firefighter" He answers. "Seems like you know what you want" Trisha says.

Liam smiles "I do" At his answer Trisha starts giggling and focuses back on Zayn. "I can't believe that you kept him so long from us" She says and locks eyes with Zayn. "Yeah-" he mumbles and lowers his eyes onto the table. Liam sucks his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment before he decides to lay his arm around Zayn so he can scoot a bit closer to him on the wooden sitting bench.

Zayn immediately plays along and leans over to rest his head on Liam's shoulder. A slight blush is visible on his cheeks. "I guess I just wanted to be sure" Zayn says then. Trisha's face lights up. "Well then, I am glad that you are" she beams. "Yeah, me too" Zayn replies quietly and turns his head and- and presses a kiss to Liam's cheek.

Liam's smile falls off his face and for a second he can't breath. That was, well, unexpected. Zayn though, doesn't seem to mind, he scoots a bit closer, interwiners their fingers on the bench and nuzzles his head deeper into the crook of Liam's neck. Trisha is smiling widley at them. Liam starts to relax a bitand lets his head drop ontop Zayn's. Even though he would rather run away than stay here, because Zayn is a stranger and this is weird.

***

Louis sits down next to Harry on one of the little plastic chairs that were set up for the kids. Harry is on baby sitting duty, more to his enjoyment than Louis' if he is being honest. The little girl that just sat on Harry's lap to get his hair braided jumped off his lap and ran away with a handful of other kids. There is a moment of silence between them.

"Are you alright?" Harry asks serious, his eyebrow is raised. "Yeah, everything is perfect, why do you ask?" Louis asks curious. "You have been acting weird" Harry shruggs and narrows his eyes at Louis. The older man rubbs the back of his neck. "What are you talking about?" "Usually, well-ugh, last time I saw you, you wouldn't leave Zayn's side" Louis takes a moment to think about what Harry is trying to say.

"I can't follow you, H" Louis says honest. Harry turns around to make sure that no one is paying attention to them. "You and Zayn" Louis  blinks at his crush infront of him. "Me and Zayn are best friends" Louis says, still not 100% sure what Harry's point is. "You have a crush on him" Harry says then.

Louis feels everything and everyone that isn't a curly haired boy called Harry Styles freezing and then it all explodes into a darkness, leaving only him and Harry. The only light is focused on the boy infront of him looking at him with the most honest and sincerest sad and sympathetic eyes he has ever seen.  Louis blinks one more time and then can't keep that laughing inside. Harry tilts his head to the side worried.

Louis starts shaking his head once he had calmed down and locks eyes with Harry. "I do not have a crush on Zayn. And Zayn and me never have dated" Louis clears up. Harry furrows his eyebrows confused. "Well, that's not what Zayn told me" Harry says. The color in Louis' face disappears. "What?" He asks surprised. Harry shruggs. "He told me you two had two weeks a thing going that he wasn't sure whether it was a relationship or not" "Ten days" Louis corrects and rests his ellbows on the small table infront of him to support his head.

"See, it mattered to you, or you wouldn't know the exact days" Harry says and lays his hand on Louis' shoulder. "What did he say? Was it a relationship for him?" Louis asks worried. Harry shruggs. "You have to ask him yourself" Harry says. "Fuck" Louis sighs. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" "No, no, it's good that you did. Not the most convient time, but-" "Yeah, ugh" Harry says and starts feedling guilty with his fingers.

"I should probably- uh-" Louis starts but stops himself. "Yeah, you should" Harry replies. The man gets up off the small chair and is on his way trying to find Zayn. He smiles and shakes his head when he sees the two cuddling. Liam's face makes it even funnier, because he looks pretty uncomfortable. Louis gets his phone out and types a message to his friend.

"You look more like you are about to puke than you are having a cuddle with your boyfriend" –Louis

He can hear Liam's phone ring and watches him reading it before he looks up, locking eyes with him. Louis sees Zayn looking into his direction as well and then makes his way over. "Hey, I hope you won't mind if I take Zayn with me for a moment?" Louis asks everyone on the table. "Louis, love, of course not" Trisha smiles at him. Zayn stands up and gives Liam's shoulder a squeeze before he and Louis walk away.

The older man leads the way into the house and up the stairs. "What are we doing?" Zayn asks confused as Louis pulls a door open to a bedroom and closes the door. The raven haired man looks at him with wide eyes as the other man takes a deep breath and itches the back of his neck. "I just had a really-ugh- interessting conversation with Harry" Louis starts.

"Did he tell you that he wants you to ruin him in this suit or-?" Zayn snickers  but Louis talks over him. "He said that you weren't sure for a while whether we are friends or more" he finishes, his voice is shaking because he is scared of the answer. Scared of having to hear that he led his best friend on.

Zayn sits down on the bed with a sigh "Louis, that was five years ago" Zayn says. "It could have been fucking 22 years ago-" Louis starts but cuts himself off. "Louis, it was only for two weeks, we had that one night stand when we were 18 and I was confused because you kept kissing me afterwards" Zayn starts. "I did, because you let me, and you have started to kiss me enough times too" Louis defends himself. "I know" Zayn sighs. "Did I give you hope in those 10 days?" Louis asks then and bites on his lower lip.

Zayn avoids eye contact, "Well there wasn't a lot of hope I could built up, you know" Zayn answers quietly. Louis crouches down infront of him. "You know that I never would have wanted to hurt you, you are my best friend, Zayn" Louis says. "I know that" Zayn says honestly. "Did you ask me to be your fake boyfriend to see if-" "No!" Zayn says serious. "I asked you because I knew how we both feel, and we are best friends and nothing more" he continues.

Louis nods. "Alright" he says and jumps with his eyes between Zayn's. "How are things with Liam, then?" Louis grins teasingly. Zayn blushes. "Great, my family loves him. Dad even invited him for a match" Zayn says. Louis snorts and gets back to his feet. "How are things with Harry?" Zayn asks back. "Well, he thought that you and me were dating, but now that I can assure him that we are not, maybe I'll have a chance"

Zayn shakes laughing his head. "Good luck then" the raven haired man says and stands up aswell, following Louis out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

When they walk through the door to get back into the backyard they see everyone standing at one spot and cheering. The two join the mess of people and laugh as they see how the groom and the bride are tied by their ankles with a rope and try to get to the other side as fast as possible. When they are finally through the finish line, Zayn'S cousin steps forward with a microphone. "So, who is next?" She asks and immediately locks eyes with Zayn. The raven haired boy shakes his head but Louis pushes him forward. "Where is you dearly boyfriend?" She asks teasingly and looks around. Zayn hears a "No" and a "Please no, LOUIS!" from somewhere and then Liam is falling forward out of the sea of people.

Zayn is right there to catch him though, before he looses his balance and falls on the ground. "I got you" Zayn laughs softly as he supports Liam. "Oh gosh, I am the worst at games like this" Liam tells Zayn quietly. Liam is still laying in Zayn's arms as he looks up at him. "You two can kiss later, now run!" The oldest of Zayn's sisters calls.

The two men blush and walk over to the starting line where Zayn's cousin is tieing them up with a rope. "So, you must be Liam?" She asks, the microphone is turned off. "Yeah" He replies. "Well, now you two can show us what a good tean you are, let's see if Zayn has been right with everything he told us" She teases.

It's Louis who shouts _GO!_ and then everyone starts cheering. The run is a mess, they keep falling over their own feed and dragging the other down with them while giggling. "Gosh this is horrible" Liam laughs, his face is bright red as he is sturggling to get back up with Zayn. "It is" Zayn says laughing. The two fall through the finish line, Zayn on his back and Liam ontop of him, they giggle into each other's mouths. "Well, wasn't so bad, was it?" Zayn asks through his laugh. "Nope" Liam responses.

"One Minute and two seconds, better than the married couple" Zayn's cousin anncounces from the other side. Liam rolls himself off of Zayn and reaches to the rope at the same time as the other one.

Liam quick pulls his hands away when they touch but Zayn's doesn't. He unties the rope and stands up before helping Liam up aswell. Zayn laces their fingers as their make their way back to the other side. The raven haired man is handing the rope to Louis and grins. "Here, try to beat us" he challenges. The other man grins and steps forward next to Zayn's cousin. "Curly?" He calls out.

The curly haired boy steps forward and locks eyes with Louis. "Let's beat them" he says and they get their legs tied together. The two fall one time, and that is because Louis lets himself fall onto the ground when they are through the finish line in only 30 seconds. Harry loses his balance due to Louis' heavy fall and falls right ontop of him.

More games follow and Liam is glad that he gets to spend his Saturday on a wedding instead of being bored at home.  "So as the last game of today we need two volunteers and the new married couple" A man with the microphone says. There is a big duvet hung up with two big holes and two smaller holes underneath each. "Zayn and Liam, how about you two? You haven't participated in the last couple of games" the man says. The raven haired man lays his arm over Liam's shoulder and leans in. "I am up for it if you are" Zayn says quiet. "Ok" Liam agrees and the two walk over.

"So, here is how this goes. One of you has to stick their head through the top hole and the other has to stick their hands through the other two and then feed their partner. You can decide who is doing which part" The man explains. Liam and Zayn lock eyes. "I used to feed my baby sisters" Zayn says. "Well, then I guess you'll do the feeding part" Liam agrees. The four get into position behind the duvet. The brown haired man is sticking his head through the top hole and Zayn is pressing his body against Liam's while pushing his hands through the other two. "Well, at least you can't make a mess upon me" Liam says relieved. Zayn starts laughing. "Don't test me" he teases.

"Ok, we are giving the hands the glasses with food now" The announcer says. "What kind of food is it?" The groom asks. "It's a yogurt" The annoncer says.

Zayn is getting a glass shoved into his left hand and a spoon into his right and then they start.

The raven haired man tries to get the spoon into the cup of yogurt but fails. Liam laughs. "Put your left hand a bit lower" he says and Zayn loads the spoon for the first time. "Now open your mouth like you are at the dentist" Zayn says and Liam starts laughing more while trying to keep his mouth open. The spoon hits his cheek and then nose. "A bit lower" Liam laughs. He can hear Zayn's laughing ringing in  his ear. Zayn then shoves the spoon into Liam's mouth. "Is it in?" Zayn asks excited and Liam nearly chokes on the yogurt. "It was" Louis yells from the audience.

Zayn moves a bit closer to Liam so he can rest his chinn on his shoulder to get a more comfortable position. By the end of the game Liam has yogurt stuck to his hair and everywhere in his face and Zayn's arms are covered too. But they have won. They were a few seconds faster than the married couple and high fived.

"And you said I can't make a mess upon you" Zayn teases him as he hands Zayn a few napkins. Liam shakes laughing his head "Where is the bathroom so I can get cleaned up?" he asks. "I'll show you, I have to get my arms cleaned too" he replies and leads Liam into the house and into the bathroom. "Or-" Zayn starts and blocks the entrance of the bathroom. "You could leave it on and I'll eat it off of you?"

Liam raises his eyebrow at him, sees the teasing smile on Zayn's lips. "Nope, definitely not" he says and pushes past Zayn's arm into the bathroom. Zayn laughs "I knew you'd say that, just wanted to see your reaction" Liam rolls amused his eyes, "Now I know why you and Louis are best friends, you have the same kind of humour" he says and turns the water on to catch the water in his hands.

"Here" Zayn says and opens a cupboard to get a cloth out. "Don't you think it'd be easier with it?" "Oh, yeah, ugh- thanks" Liam mumbles and wets the cloth before wiping some yogurt off his face. Liam makes some room for Zayn so he can clean his arms under the running water.

"Would you let Louis lick the yogurt off?" Zayn asks then. Liam stops in his movements and stares at Zayn through the sharing mirror. The raven haired boy doesn't seem to notice though, because he is reaching for a towel to dry his arms. "No, I wouldn't let Louis do it either" Liam says then and continues to clean his face.

"Are you in a relationship?" Zayn asks then, locking their eyes in the mirror. "No" Liam says then, focusing his eyes back on his own face to get rid of the last yogurt. "So, you are not into boys?" Zayn asks then and narrows his eyes. Liam drops the cloth into the sick and turns around. "No, I guess not. I never thought about it" Liam says honestly and starts walking towards door.

"Liam-" Zayn says and stops Liam by reaching for his arm. "You still have yogurt in your face" Zayn grins and pulls Liam back towards the sink. Zayn rinses the cloth out and looks at Liam's face. He tils Liam's face to the left a bit and wipes it over the skin. Their eyes lock for a second before Liam drops his eyes, feeling a heat creeping up his back. "So, now you are clean" Zayn says and steps away from Liam.

"I know that so far we didn't have to, but, about a kiss, just so that we are on the same page and it won't make you uncomfortable" Zayn says as he hangs the cloth up. "Well, if anyone asks us to kiss or anything, that's fine" the brown haired says.  Zayn raises his eyebrow, surprised. "Ok" "I have kissed Louis before, it's no big deal, it's not like it means anything"

"Yeah, of course. Just wanted to make sure" Zayn says an follows Liam out of the bathroom. "You and Louis kissed?" Zayn asks amused. "Not that I am surprised, but I am curious of the story" Zayn says and interwiners their fingers on their way down the stairs, as two of Zayn's sisters run past them.

Liam laughs. "Yeah, well, there was this girl in fifth grade, and she was literally stalking me. She popped out behind trees on my way home and one time I even saw her in the mirror in my room" Liam says creeped out. Zayn barks a laugh as they walk through the door to get outside, the sun is lower in the sky now, a cool wind is hitting them on the way out.  "I have told her for a week to leave me alone, but she wouldn't so I asked Louis one day during lunch break  to kiss me while she was staring at me and he did. "Did you like it?" Zayn wiggles his eyesbrows. Liam shruggs. "It was just a peck, nothing big" "Louis is an exellent kisser though" Zayn says.

Liam grins at him "I knew there was something between you two" "It was for ten days" Zayn rolls his eyes. Liam laughs and the two join the table with Zayn's parents and sisters. "There you are. In a bit Niall is opening up the dance floor" Yaser informs them. "Is he here?" Zayn asks curious and looks around. Liam furrows his eyebrows as a strange feeling starts to bubble in his tummy, he lowers his eyes onto the table while getting up. "I am getting myself something to drink, anyone else?" He asks polite and with half a smile. "No, thanks" Trisha smiles. Liam gives her a nod and disappears.

A few minutes later he comes back with a Sprite and sits back down next to Zayn. "I hope you know how to dance, because the first song is a slow dance for all couples" Zayn says. "Yeah, my sister's wedding was last year, and she forced me to dance with her the brother and sister dance" Liam says. "Good, then you'll lead" Zayn says then. "Can we just skip the slow dance?" Liam suggests. "No. You two are not skipping" Trisha warns them with warm eyes.

Zayn and Liam share a small smile before the raven haired man suddenly jumps off the bench and runs over to the stage that is being set up. "Niall" He screams through the entire tent and jumps into the blond boy's arms. Trisha watches them with a fond smile.

Liam raises amused his eyebrow until a foot bumbs gentle against his ankle a few moments later. "You were staring" Yaser smiles at him. Liam blushes and bites on his lip to hide the smile, but he fails. "Take good care of him, he is seems strong on the outside, but he is so soft and breakable inside" he says. Liam nods "Ok, I'll try. I mean-" Liam starts to ramble. "I don't plan on hurting him" Liam says then.

Yaser smiles at him warmly. "I know" he says.

"Alright lovley people" Niall says into the microphone behind his DJ set, half of the people who sit get to their feet and walk over to the dancing area. Liam follows Yaser and Trisha. Liam's fake boyfriend welcomes him in a tight hug and lays his arms around the taller man's neck. Liam lays his hands on Zayn's waist, they lock eyes. A soft melody starts playing and Liam drops his eyes, making sure to not step on Zayn's feet, as he starts to lead them.

"Liam" Zayn says soft an the other man feels Zayn's words hitting his forehead. "I won't kill you if you step on my feet, just look up, it's ok" He says. "But-" Liam complains but looks up anyways. Zayn giggles at him, Liam's concentration is written over his face with a frown line in his forehead. "Relax" Zayn says quiet. Liam takes a deep breath in and lets it back out. "Ok, I am relaxed" Liam says then and tightens his grip on the man's hips. Their eyes are locked. "I think your Dad just gave the nicest version of, you break his heart, I break your bones, talk" Liam says. Zayn starts laughing and rests his forehead against Liam's shoulder. "I am sorry" he says. "It's ok. You just have to promise me to tell your parents that you broke up with me because you fell deeply in love with someone else" Liam says.

"Promise" Zayn says and keeps his head on Liam's shoulder. "You are a really good dancer" Zayn says then. "Thanks, you too" "I am just following your lead" "Does Niall know we are fake?" Liam asks then, after a few beats of silence. "Yes, why?" "Because he is making exeggerated kissing faces to me right now" Liam snorts "He is showing me the finger, right now?" he adds with a pout. "Yeah, because I showed it to him first" Zayn chuckles. "Thank you" "You are welcome"

The music stops and a loud rock song starts blasting through the speakers.

Slowly, the evening is turning into night and the stars start to blink down on them from the black sky above. "Even though, I did not expect today to be like this, I am glad. It was a lot of fun" Liam sighs. Him and Zayn are laying next to each other on the grass, looking up into the sky. "It was. I wonder why Louis hasn't introduced us sooner" Zayn wonders. "Yeah" Liam agrees. "I can feel my Mom's stare from here" Zayn sighs amused. "Why?" Liam asks and wants to sit up to take a look but Zayn pulls him onto his chest instead. "Lay back down, she is probably waiting to wittness a kiss" Zayn jokes. "Well" Liam sighs and turns his body so he is laying on his belly. His arms are resting ontop of Zayn's chest and his chinn is resting on the back of his hands. Their eyes are locked.

"Liam, let's go, I am bored" Louis pouts, he is standing next to them, looking down on them. The younger boy chuckles and gets to his feet. "What happened with Harry?" He asks curious. "He left about one minute ago" Louis frowns. Zayn huffs and gets up aswell. "He didn't say goodbye to me" "He probably didn't want to interrupt the lovebirds" Louis wiggles his eyebrow. "Oh come on, he knows that-" Zayn starts but cuts himself off. "You don't have to understand what is happening in his head" Zayn says then. " _Hey_ " Louis complains and Liam and Zayn start laughing.

"Come on, Liam. Say goodbye to your new family in law" Louis says and stretches himself. "Alright" Liam says and follows Louis and Zayn over to the family.

"We are coming to say goodbye" Louis sings and hugs Zayn's parents and the sisters. "Alright, take care, Louis" Trisha says. "You too" Louis says back.

"It was so lovley to meet you, Liam. I hope Zayn brings you home more often, now" Trisha says and pulls Liam in a tight hug. "Yeah, I hope so, too" Liam smiles. He feels bad a bit for lying. He is probably not going to see them again, which is sad. He really likes them, and Zayn- as a friend.

"Great meeting you, son" Yaser says and pats Liam's back. "Yea" Liam says a bit panicked. "See, Liam, you are the son after only one day. It took me two days" Louis says. "That's because when we first met you, you were the reason why Zayn was at the principals office" Zayn's Mom says fond. "That's true" Louis grins and Zayn laughs with Trisha.

Liam waves goodbye to Zayn's sisters and then wants to turn around to leave, but he is being stopped. "Don't forget me, idiot" Zayn teases and hugs Liam. "I don't think I'll be back tomorrow, but I'll be back by Monday" Zayn says. "Ok" Liam says, his heart is beating in his chest, he isn't sure if Zayn is going to kiss him or not. He wouldn't mind.

"We'll talk over the phone" Zayn says then and presses a kiss to Liam's cheek. "Yeah, ok. Bye" "Bye" "Now let's go" Louis says and pulls Liam along on his hand. They get into the car and Louis starts to drive away. "What did Zayn mean with 'He'll be back by Monday'" Liam asks curious. "University. He is living in a dorm on campus" Louis grins. Liam sighs and lets his head drop against the window next to him before he closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is irishpalatines if you wanna be nice or let advice or tipps come my way :). (Just don't be rude please)


End file.
